


Glasses and Gym Shorts

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: 30 days of AUs you never thought you needed challenge [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - High School Teachers, Charlie Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Fluff, High School Teachers, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, Pining Dean, WTF, i dont even understand what i wrote, i guess, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the students could see it. They were pretty obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses and Gym Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> Once again this fic is a mess. It was supposed to be longer but ugh I lost inspiration on how to end it so blah

           “Remember to read Chapter 15 on the Fall of the Roman Empire and be ready for a quiz next Friday. Class dismissed!” The screeching sound of metal against the linoleum floor pierced Castiel’s ears as his students one by one exited the classroom. Would it kill them to _lift_ their chairs for once in their lives? He’s going to go deaf from the sound by the end of the year.

 

            “Hadrian was always my favorite emperor.” Cas didn’t even jump anymore when his colleague, Coach Dean, walked in the now empty classroom. “Why? Is it because he wrote erotic poetry for his _male favorites?”_ he asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively which caused Dean to laugh hysterically. “No. I think it was because he made his dead boyfriend a god.”

 

            “There’s that too.” Castiel chuckled, placing the last of his students’ papers in a drawer in his desk. When Cas finally grabbed his messenger bag, Dean gestured for him to follow and they both walked back to the teacher’s lounge. What they didn’t notice were the murmurs and whispers of the students when they passed by. Ever since they met in the beginning of the school year, the two teachers were always seen together except when in class.

 

            There was even a rumor going around that they were actually dating but nobody has gotten the guts to ask them yet. Bets were already being made on when the P.E. coach and the History teacher were actually going to make a move on each other. The ones who said that it would take them only a few days or weeks already lost the bet. Ms. Bradbury from AP Chemistry was one of them.

 

            Dean and Cas, of course, remain oblivious to the students’ and teachers’ endeavors on their love lives and continued on to the Teacher’s Lounge. “Hey are you still game for movie night?” Dean asked, opening the door up for both of them and letting Cas go in first. “I’m always game for movie night. Is it my turn to pick or yours?” The coach grabbed his and Cas’ mugs from inside one of the cupboards, humming thoughtfully when he closed it.

 

            “Your turn I think.”

 

            “Then we’re watching Big Hero 6.”

 

            “Awesome. Here’s your mug.” Dean handed Cas his mug and they both started preparing their preferred drinks. Dean however did not focus too much on his coffee when Cas was standing so close. Damn it. _Hold it in Winchester, he isn’t going to notice your feelings._ “Your place or mine?” he asked, bringing the still scalding coffee to his lips but he’ll be damned as long as he doesn’t say anything too stupid.

 

            “You have the better television.” Dean nodded, opting not to drink the coffee in case he makes a fool of himself. Jesus he was 26 years old. He should be able to handle himself better than this. Cas remained oblivious to Dean’s internal turmoil when he finished making his tea, smiling up at his colleague with the smile that could turn Dean’s knees to fucking gravy.

 

            Cas continued on to their usual table with Charlie already typing rapidly on her laptop. Dean stayed put however and tried to breathe properly. He’s a 26-year-old man acting like a 15 year old with a crush. Fan-freaking-tastic. “Dean, you coming or not?” _Oh I’m definitely coming. Okay what the fuck? Dean pull your shit together._ He put on a reassuring smile, took a deep breath and walked towards the table.

 

            “Heya Dean!” greeted Charlie, barely even looking up from her laptop screen. “Hey Charlie. Grading presentations or Skyrim?” Charlie shifted her eyes suspiciously, closing the laptop screen a bit too quickly. “Um… just checking emails. Some of the students always ask for advice and stuff.” She smiled brightly, both Dean and Cas looking at her with a knowing glance at each other.

 

            “Charlie…”

 

            “It was one quest! I haven’t played in weeks, give me a break!”

 

            Castiel chuckled and placed a reassuring hand on Charlie’s shoulder. “It’s fine. We’re not judging you.” Charlie let out a relieved sigh, opening up her laptop again while the other two sat in comfortable silence. Well, comfortable for Castiel but Dean was seriously trying to _not_ stare at Cas for too long. “Hey Cas, some student is at the door for you.” Called out one of their colleagues and Cas sighed, placing his cup on the table before tending to the student.

 

            “So when are you going to tell him?” Dean almost choked on his coffee when Charlie asked that. Jesus Christ was he that obvious? “What are you talking about?” he asked, trying to evade the inevitable as much as possible. Charlie raised an eyebrow at him and all Dean could do was shrug his shoulder and give a nervous, lopsided smile. Yeah, he was trapped.

 

            “Dean, you’re an adult. Go and ask Cas out!” She kept her voice in a harsh whisper, making sure that Cas was still preoccupied with his student. “It’s not that simple Charlie.” He says, fiddling with the string from his required sweat pants. “Yes it is. Just go up to him and say that you want to take him out on a date.” Dean was trying really hard not to get convinced by what his colleague was saying but damn it she was right.

 

            How long has he wanted to ask Cas out but chickened out? How many times has he made historical innuendos just to see his reaction? Most of the time Cas doesn’t get them and Dean feels lousy. Shit, maybe he should just go with his instincts and shove Cas in a closet with him. Now that he was thinking about it, the idea was not half bad. Okay maybe not in a closet.

 

            “You’ve got something in your mind don’t you?” Charlie bent her head down a bit to see that determined sparkle in Dean’s eye. “Oh you do.” Dean could only shift in his seat and wink at his fellow teacher before Cas came back to the table. “What were you guys talking about?” he asked, taking a sip of his tea again and grimacing on how it wasn’t hot anymore.

 

            “Hey Cas, I just realized that some of the dodge balls in the storage room might not be put in properly. I left some of my students to fix that but I’m never sure. Do you mind helping me?” Without even stopping to question it, both of them were on their way to the gym and Dean was already starting to rethink his plan because oh god what if he doesn’t respond well or hates him afterwards or…

 

            “Dean?” The gym coach was snapped out of his reverie when Cas’ voice finally filtered into his ears. He looked at his fellow teacher and smiled what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Damn it. He can talk to his students about techniques on how to murder everyone at dodge ball but he can’t talk to Cas about… well whatever it is that he is feeling?

 

            It’s not love.

 

            Definitely… not love.

 

            “Storage room is that way.” He says and Dean hurriedly directs Cas to the storage room. This is it. He’s finally going to make a move. Oh god why was he sweating? _Stop sweating you piece of shit._ Then Cas was doing his goddamn head tilt with the eyes and Dean really took all of his willpower not to slam him against the wall of the storage room.

 

            _I’m a professional_ he tells himself. He turned the knob of the door, pulling Cas in quickly and shutting the door because his heart was already beating so loud he was afraid Cas could hear it. “Dean, are you alright?” It was now or never. Dean turned around, grabbed Cas’ dumb corduroy jacket by the lapels and pressed his lips against his. Man did that feel good and… holy shit Cas was kissing him back.

 

            He was kissing him back and he had a shit-eating grin against his lips. The asshole was waiting for this to happen. Well two could play at that game, he though as he slammed Cas’ back against the closed door which earned him a delicious moan that he is sure he wants to hear even more.

 

            He never would have thought that him and the nerdy history teacher would end up in the dark and possibly having the best time of his life. Needless to say, the janitor did not want to go to work the next day after seeing the storage room.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay beautiful friends <3


End file.
